You Know I Love You Best
by M'rika
Summary: "Hey." Despite the snow in his hair, and the fact that his glasses were lopsided, James had never looked so attractive. Of course, this was probably because she hadn't seen in him two months." One shot. Drabbleesque.  T just in case, probably more of K


AN: Lily hasn't seen James for two months, because he's been away for work. Set before they were married or engaged or living together. Hope you enjoy.You Know I Love You Best

"Hey." Despite the snow in his hair, and the fact that his glasses were lopsided, James had never looked so attractive. Of course, this was probably because she hadn't seen in him two months. She beamed as she pulled him towards her, hugging him so tightly that he began to protest. "Can't. Breathe." She released him, but the smile never left her face. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Lily stood to one side, letting him in out of the blizzard that seemed to be picking up speed outside. He shivered, stamping his feet; loose snow littering the hallway. He hung his thick coat on his hook – it had been his hook since he demanded he have a special one, one that no-one, not even Sirius or Remus could use – but left the scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Is the fire lit?"

She laughed. "And here was me thinking you came to see me."

He smiled, pressing a kiss on her lips. "Baby, you know I came to see you. It's just that…well-"he placed his cold hands on her cheeks, laughing as she shrieked and took a swipe at him.

"What happened to your gloves?" she asked as she led him into the living room, where the fire was crackling. He sat down on the carpet, holding his hands out to the warmth.

"I forgot them. Think I left them at Remus' last time we were there." He shrugged. "I'll get some more. You know Mom has an never ending supply of knitted items."

"True." She went to the window and looked out at the snow raging in the street. "Have you let your parents know you're back yet?"

"Yeah. I found a … whatsitcalled." He frowned, trying to remember a word he didn't have to use often.

"Telephone box?" she suggested, turning back to face him. The smile was still on her face, as if it would never go away. "Do you want anything?" He grinned mischievously, but before he could say whatever it was that was giving him that glint in his eyes, she hurriedly added "to drink or eat?"

"Popcorn? It is Thursday." He climbed to his feet, pulling her close in a hug. She held him tightly. "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she murmured, breathing deeply, trying to inhale his familiar scent.

He unwillingly released her, and smiled hopefully. "Popcorn?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't expecting you back. I didn't get any in."

"What? No popcorn? But it's Film night Thursday," he protested, almost pouting. "How can you not have any popcorn?"

"Because I hate it," she replied, poking him in the chest. "Only you like it."

He smiled at her, kissing her again. "But you like me, so you should keep some in, in case I appear unexpectedly."

"But my other boyfriend likes nachos," she teased. "I've got some of them if you want them."

"You're cheating on me with Sirius?" His hand went to his heart like she'd shot him. "How can you?" His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper as he added, "You know he's only after one thing."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Your cooking. You know he can't resist a Sunday roast."

She cocked an eyebrow before laughing, hugging him close yet again. "Do you have to go?"

He sighed, stroking her hair. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I've got to let Moody know I'm back in the country."

"Send him a patronus. Send him an owl. Use the phone." She stepped back and smiled sadly. "Fine. Go. Though I have to warn you, I'm starting to think you like Moody more than me."

He smiled, running a thumb along her cheekbone. "You know I like you best." He grinned. "Moody's too… well, moody."

She laughed, pushing him slightly. "oh well, in that case I'll stop worrying."

"I'd better go." He pushed his unruly hair back from his face, and wrinkled his nose at the idea of going back out into the snow.

When he'd put his coat on, she tucked his scarf down, arranging it so that he looked neat. "There. Pretty as a picture."

"Pretty? I like to think of myself as ruggedly handsome. I'm an auror. It goes with the job."

She smiled, giving him a kiss. "I'm not so sure. I mean, I think Sirius is the ruggedly handsome one in your lot."

He looked bemused. "Are you actually sleeping with Sirius?"

"No." She sounded suitably shocked, until he saw the glint in her eyes. "I'm sleeping with Remus. It's always the quiet one."

He smiled. "Better Remus than Peter."

"Now there's someone," she mused thoughtfully. "Peter…I never thought about him."

He looked worried, until she ruffled his hair. "I love you. Now go. Otherwise I'll beg you to stay."

"I wouldn't mind that." He sounded happy again, but she pushed him towards the door.  
"**Go**."

As she opened the door, they both shivered. "I'll keep it short, because it's far too cold for you to be outside." He bent to kiss her, and hugged her quickly. "I'll let you know when I get home."

She brushed a kiss on his cheek. "Travel safe."

He stepped out into the cold. "Go inside!" he insisted. Then, almost as an afterthought, he added, "I always travel safely."

She rolled her eyes and waved once, before shutting the door. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm up. She always missed him when he was gone.


End file.
